24 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:55 Mały rycerz El Cid - Przygoda w zamku odc. 8 (El velo de Ruy); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Smerfy - Niech żyje Ważniak, odc. 218 (Long Live Briny); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Zwierzątko dla Daisy, odc. 37 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Disney! Cudowny Świat - High School Musical 2 (High School Musical 2); musical kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Zwariowany świat Alex, odc. 6 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Doręczyciel - odc. 1/14 - Praca - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Maciej Wojtyszko; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Jerzy Szejbal, Radosław Pazura, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Jacek Lenartowicz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Magdalena Kacprzak, Rafał Cieszyński, Barbara Kałużna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Córka Maharadży - odc. 3/3 (Maharaja's Daughter odc. 3/3) - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (1994); reż.:Burt Brinckerhoff; wyk.:Bruce Boxleitner, Hunter Tylo, Burt Young, Kabir Bedi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Cwane małpy (Clever Monkeys); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 51 - Talent - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2051; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Krecia robota, odc. 39; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Maroka; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Męska rzecz (Guy Thing, A) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Chris Koch; wyk.:Jason Lee, Julia Stiles, Selma Blair, James Brolin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kochankowie z Marony; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Izabella Cywińska; wyk.:Karolina Gruszka, Krzysztof Zawadzki, Łukasz Simlat, Danuta Stenka, Ewa Kasprzyk, Jadwiga Jankowska - Cieślak, Janusz Michałowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Kolekcja kinomana - Elling (Elling); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Norwegia (2001); reż.:Petter Naess; wyk.:Per Christian Ellefsen, Sven Nordin, Marit Pia Jacobsen, Joergen Langhelle, Per Christensen, Hilde Olausson, Ola Otnes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Kino nocnych marków - Dwa dni nadziei (Zwei Tage Hoffnung); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); reż.:Peter Keglevic; wyk.:Sebastian Koch, Hans Werner Meyer, Lisa Martinek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Dziękuję za wypowiedź - koncert zespołu Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:35 Córki McLeoda - odc. 145 Gdzie leży prawda (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (What lies beneath)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:25 Nie tylko dla pań - Czy wiesz, co pijesz? (What's in your wine); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 72; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 772; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 475 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 476 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Strefa gwiazd; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Kronika Konkursu Chopinowskiego 2010; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Niewiarygodne stworzenia - odc. 1 (Unbelievable beasts); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - dżungla - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 19 (70) Macedonia "Droga przez Bałkany"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Port lotniczy 1977 (Airport '77); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1977); reż.:Jerry Jameson; wyk.:Jack Lemmon, James Stewart, George Kennedy, Christopher Lee, Lee Grant; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1782; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1111 Następca Józefa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Bracia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 417 - Dzień singla; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 XVI Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2010 - KABARETOWA STACJA KO(S)MICZNA; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010; STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (80); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (28); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 32 seria III "INGA" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Castle - odc. 2/34 (Castle ep. 3 Nanny McDead); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Emmanuelle Seigner i Jerzy Skolimowski, Marcin Wrona i Tomasz Schuchardt); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 W polskim kinie (2); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Strefa gwiazd; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Parada oszustów - Jaguar 1936; serial TVP; reż.:Grzegorz Lasota; wyk.:Stanisław Igar, Bronisław Pawlik, Wojciech Pszoniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Roman Wilhelmi, Grażyna Szapołowska, Juliusz Berger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Mały agent (Undercover Kid); komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Linda Shayne; wyk.:Bradley Pierce, Robert Knepper, Erick Avari; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Korei Południowej - studio 08.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Korei Południowej 10.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Korei Południowej - studio 10.15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (7) - serial animowany 10.45 Dziewczyny Cheetah 2 - film muzyczny, USA 2006 12.50 Patrz, czuwaj, ucz się - komedia, USA 1994 14.25 Stawka większa niż życie - serial wojenny 16.45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (8) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Hotel 52 (21) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (239) - serial komediowy 20.00 Ludzie Chudego (9) - serial komediowy 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 8 (174) - serial kryminalny 22.00 Kości 5 (91) - serial kryminalny 23.00 Ścieżka strachu - film kryminalny, USA 1990 01.35 Magazyn sportowy 03.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.25 Akademia ogrodnika - magazyn ogrodniczy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (4) - program krajoznawczy 11.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 12.00 „Aż po grób” - kulisy filmu 12.25 Kuchenne rewolucje - reality show 13.25 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy 15.20 Smokiem i mieczem - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2004 17.00 Ugotowani - reality show 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport - program informacyjny 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Dr House (17) - serial obyczajowy 22.55 Usta, usta 2 (7) - serial komediowy 00.00 Mentalista (7) - serial kryminalny 00.55 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (2) - serial obyczajowy 02.00 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.55 Telesklep 03.20 Norbit - komedia, USA 2007 TVP Info Katowice 07:00 Za kulisami PRL - Dom Partii – ostatni nabór - odc. 7; cykl reportaży; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07.45 Koncert życzeń 08.20 Muzyczny mix 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08.45 Plastusiowy pamiętnik - serial dla młodych widzów 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Info jazda - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 13:15 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Elementarz mam - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:52 Jej sukces - Odc. 17 - Agrobieszczady; cykl reportaży; STEREO 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17.00 Sława i chwała - serial obyczajowy 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Program religijny 18.30 Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Criminal tango - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Pogoda 22.00 Hat trick 22.15 Sport 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:20 Za kulisami PRL - Dom Partii – ostatni nabór - odc. 7; cykl reportaży; STEREO 23:50 Profesor - o Leszku Kołakowskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Tydzień Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:20 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:44 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:09 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO 02:21 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:45 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:17 Elementarz mam - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO 03:41 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO 04:17 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 04:50 Info jazda - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO 05:02 Za kulisami PRL - Dom Partii – ostatni nabór - odc. 7; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Polonia 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1544; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1545; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1546; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1547; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Plebania - odc. 1548; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Tam, gdzie spadają gwiazdy - odc. 6 - Modlitwa zakonnika (Gde padaji gvezdy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 8/15 - Fartowny dzień; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (12) gość: Adam Wajrak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański; STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dobronosze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium św. Józefa w Poznaniu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:20 Kraj się śmieje - stresy i emocje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Filmówka - Potem był 68 rok - odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1099* - Pierwsze śniadanie po ślubie; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 6; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 757; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 254; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 255; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 21 - Bursztynowa korona; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10 - Pantomima; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (45); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Królewskie sny - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zacisze gwiazd - Jacek i Andrzej Zielińscy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 M jak miłość - odc. 757; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 21 - Bursztynowa korona; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 6/7* - Wirtuoz; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Uciec jak najbliżej; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Halina Golanko, Józef Nalberczak, Bolesław Idziak, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marek Koterski, Jerzy Góralczyk, Ryszard Kotys; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Hit '88 - Lady Pank; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Więzy krwi - odc. 20/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 09.55 IV władza 10.15 VIPO - magazyn disco 11.10 Rodzina Leśniewskich - polski film fabularny, 1980 13.10 Pasión Morena (36-38) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 15.20 Muzyczny weekend 16.00 Polscy milionerzy 16.15 Turyści 16.45 Koncert życzeń cz.I 17.15 Kuchnia po śląsku 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Koncert życzeń cz.II 18.40 Bajkowa TVS 19.15 Najzabawniejsze video świata 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 22.20 Rozmowy z powerem 23.00 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 23.40 Propozycje do VIPO 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 01.05 VIPO - magazyn disco 01.50 Muzyka w TVS